


A Winter Day

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling, M/M, The First Time, They Are Idiots, staying warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: The heating goes out in the flat on a cold day and Sherlock and John have to stay warm.





	A Winter Day

John walked down the stairs from his room, trying to rub the stiffness out of his shoulder. The last couple of days the temperature had fallen drastically, and overnight, London had been blanketed by a record snowfall. Everything was shut down from government to roads, to everything except essential personal. Which meant that he and Sherlock were stuck inside. More like he was stuck inside with a grumpy and bored detective.  
“Morning Sherlock...” John mumbled as he plodded his way to the kitchen to make a warm cup of tea. Sherlock mumbled back a reply from his curled up position on the couch. “Did you make tea? Why is it so bloody cold in here?”  
“Heating unit is broken. Mrs. Hudson tried calling someone, but they won't come out in this weather. Hence, the frigid atmosphere we find ourselves in.” Sherlock broadly gestured to the room around him.  
“I don't know how you aren't cold.” John replied. “Your clothing is not the warmest and you don't even have socks on.” He put the kettle on, and came into the sitting room to wait. “If you get sick, don't blame me.  
Sherlock rolled over onto his side and looked at John. “Your jumper looks warm. Can I have it?”  
“Wha..no! You can't have this. You're so lanky, you would stretch it out. This is one of my favourite ones.” John sat down on the other end of the couch, moving Sherlock's feet out of the way.  
Sherlock grumbled at the disruption and wriggled his toes under John's thigh for warmth.  
“Hey! Just because you won't put socks on, does not mean I am your personal heater.” John complained trying to turn away from the cold toes.  
“”I'm taking advantage of the sources I have. You're warm. So I'm using you as a natural heater.”  
The tea kettle started to whistle and John went to take care of it. “John! Come back! I'm cold!”  
“Then come make yourself a cuppa. It will help warm you up.” John yelled back.  
“I can't move. It hurts to move. I'm all achy. My ribs hurt awfully. Come make it better, John!”  
John came back with two cups of tea, one prepared just how Sherlock liked it, more sugar than actual tea. “Here, drink that. It will help a bit. And use that cram I gave you. It helps my shoulder on days like this. It should help your aches too. Mostly you just have to endure the cold until it warms back up.” John sat back on the couch, pulling a blanket that Mrs. Hudson made them, onto his lap. Not a few seconds later, John found himself with a lap full of a consulting detective. One that was trying to curl himself up small enough to be fully on top of John's legs. “Sherlock, what the hell are you doing?”  
“I'm cold! Keep me warm!” Sherlock complained.   
“You are truly impossible. Maybe you should put warmer clothes on, or wrap up in a blanket.”  
“Why would I do that when I have you to keep me warm?” Sherlock threaded his fingers under the hem of John’s jumper and splayed his hands over his stomach.   
“Sherlock! You’re freezing! Stop that!” John stood up from the couch and went back to the kitchen. Since they weren’t going anywhere today, he could afford a drink. Plus it would help keep him warm. “Sherlock? Do you want any rum in your tea? Or just by itself?”  
Sherlock grimaced. “Not in the tea. But I will take a few fingers.”   
John poured a few fingers of rum for the both of them and brought it back to the couch. “Here. That will help you warm up too. Since you have no body fat to speak of.”   
Sherlock sat up enough to take a sip of the rum. “Have you been noticing my lack of body fat, Dr. Watson?”  
John cleared his throat “No more than what your physician would be aware of I assure you.”   
Sherlock tipped the rest of the drink into his mouth before turning his gaze on John. “What if I want more awareness than that?”   
John choked on the sip he had just taken and glanced at Sherlock. The detective’s cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes half lidded. But there was no mistaking the look in his eyes.   
“Are you...Sherlock, are you drunk?” John asked before finishing his own drink.   
Sherlock giggled, “Perhaps a bit, but it doesn’t change my decision. I think it’s high time that we both get what we want. What we have wanted for so many years.”   
“I can’t tell you that you’re wrong. I, didn’t want to admit it in case you didn’t feel the same.” John stopped as Sherlock climbed in his lap, straddling his hips and facing him. Sherlock’s hands were on John’s shoulders.   
“I think the rum is making me bold. I like it.” Sherlock quickly leaned forward and captured John’s mouth with his own.   
“Mmf, Sherlock, what...” John was trying to catch up on the sudden development.   
“Stop thinking so much, you’ll hurt yourself. Just go with it John.”   
The afternoon, found them both in Sherlock’s large bed, curled around each other and buried under the large, fluffy comforter. They were both dozing in and out. Every time John woke up, he found Sherlock had somehow managed to be even closer to him. This time, Sherlock’s head was laying on John’s chest, and an arm and leg was flung overtop as well. This made it hard for John to breath through the mass of curls that were tickling his nose, but also made it harder to move. Plus side it was very warm in the freezing flat. Down side, he needed to use the restroom.   
“Sherlock...?” John whispered, hoping he could rouse the detective gently.   
“Mmff” was the reply as Sherlock shifted slightly, nuzzling into John’s chest.   
“Sherlock, I have to use the restroom. I have to get up.”   
“Nope. You can’t go anywhere. I’m comfortable.” Sherlock mumbled.   
“Too bad. My bladder strongly disagrees with you.It’s either I get up, or you will have to change the sheets.” John replied.   
“Fine. Abandon me in my time of need.” Sherlock flopped boneless on the mattress when John freed himself from the tangle.   
“I’ll come right back. It’s too cold out here for to prolonged of an outing.” True to his word, John did not take very long before he was back, crawling in the warmth of the blankets and his bedfellow.   
“You took too long.” Sherlock grumbled, “I missed you.” He curled himself around John once more.   
“I missed you too. It’s a pity we didn’t discover this sooner.” John said, enjoying snuggling against Sherlock again.   
“Discover what? That we love each other? That was obvious. From the very first day we met it was obvious. I was just waiting for you to make the first move.”   
John chuckled. “Well, if you remember, you actually made the first move.”  
“Yes, but you got me drunk. I was not responsible for my actions once inebriated.” Sherlock replied with a laugh.   
“”You are ridiculous, Sherlock Holmes. But I suppose you are my ridiculous man.” John kissed Sherlock’s forehead softly and they both dozed back off into an easy sleep.


End file.
